


Homemade Ice Cream

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy should have known giving Bucky the choice would always result in the little stone fruit.





	Homemade Ice Cream

"Hello loves," Peggy said, leaning over the kitchen island to plant a kiss on Steve's, then Bucky's cheek. "Sorry, I'm late. I got caught up in something at work." She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of meat browning and roasting vegetables. "Did everything go okay at the shops today?"

"Yeah, everything was fine," Steve said. "We went early so there wasn't much of a crowd." He was cutting cucumbers for the garden salad that would be the appetizer of tonight's multi-course meal. Peggy liked watching how precise Steve was in his task, every slice was uniform. Behind him, Bucky bent and opened the oven to check the roasting pan. Steve intentionally bumped his butt against Bucky's which caused Bucky to look back over his shoulder at him.

"What?" he asked.

Steve just shook his head, an innocent grin on his face.

"Oh, did you remember to do the ice cream earlier? It needed to go in the freezer for a few hours to be ready for dessert," Peggy asked.

"Yep. Guess what fruit Bucky picked?"

"Peaches?" she guessed. Steve liked peach ice cream.

Bucky grinned when Steve paused before answering. "Plums."

"Is plum ice cream even a thing?" Peggy asked. She should have known. Giving Bucky the choice would always result in the little stone fruit.

Steve shrugged and glanced at Bucky.

"According to the internet," Bucky said definitively, "yes. Roasted, buttermilk, balsamic. There's one with edible rose petals."

Peggy looked back at Steve, incredulity creeping into her expression.

"We skipped the roses, this time," Steve assured her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Halloween drabble challenge for the prompt "plums" before I noticed that the story needed to be Halloween-ish. Oops.


End file.
